1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to devices for restraining patients, and more particularly, to a patient restraint apparatus which may be positioned to allow relative freedom of movement for the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that it is frequently necessary to physically restrain medical patients, and particularly patients suffering from some sort of mental disorder. A variety of apparatus have been developed to accomplish the purpose of restraining a patient so that the patient will not injure himself or others. Such apparatus should also allow medical personnel to treat the patient. The familiar straitjacket is an example of such apparatus. A restraining apparatus which restrains the entire body of the patient is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,278 to Topa.
Restraining apparatus have also been devised to restrain a patient to a hospital bed. U.S. Pat. No. 892,047 to Halterman discloses a hospital bed sheet which can be tied to the bed. The sheet has a pair of leaves which are folded over the patient and tied together, loosely or tightly as circumstances may require. The longitudinal sides of the leaves are fixed to the sheet. While the apparatus of Halterman may be somewhat looser than typical restraining devices, the patient must still be fairly tightly restrained so that he cannot work his way out of the enclosure.
There is a need, which has not been met by the prior art, for a patient restraining apparatus which allows relatively great freedom of movement to the patient. Freedom of movement is particularly important when a patient is sleeping, because people ordinarily move a great deal when they are asleep. Physically restricting movement of a patient in such circumstances can disrupt sleep and add to present disorders or cause new problems.
Also, there is a need for restraining devices for persons not under direct medical supervision, such as sleepwalkers, geriatrics, or others who might injure themselves during sleep. None of the prior art devices are adaptable to such situations.
The apparatus of the present invention meets the need of restraining a patient while allowing freedom of movement during sleeping periods and is also adapted for allowing the patient limited self car. In addition, the apparatus may also be positioned for substantially total restraint of the patient when extreme conditions require.
Basically, the prior art are all immobilizing apparatus. They are not adapted for easily moving the patient around. For example, none of the prior art, including a straitjacket, provides means for allowing the patient to walk while still connected to medical apparatus such as an I.V. Also, none of the prior restraining devices can easily be put on the patient with such medical apparatus already in place, as can be done with the present invention.